Adventure Life Season 2: Mixed World Catastrophe (REWRITE)
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: (REWRITE!) After Garmadon used the mega weapon on them the Ninjas and Kunoichi got sent to the realms of different shows including the one were living in, watch as they find the crystal shards to try to go back to their beloved home. Rated T for saftey, this is also partly a song fic, we don't own any of the songs but we might have changed some of the lyrics for the right criteria.
1. Entering Ponyvile

**Okay, so now we have our rewrite of Mixed World Catastrophe! It's Claudia here and I'll just go over the dimensions and their corresponding ninja…**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Christy**

 **SAO Series - Kai**

 **Minecraft - Cole**

 **Winx - Hanna**

 **Lion King - Janet**

 **Big Hero 6 - Jay**

 **Frozen - Zane**

 **Harry Potter - Nya**

 **Assassin's Creed - Rosetta**

 **Earth - Lloyd**

 **So lets start!**

 **Karina: *Texting on phone* Hmm what?**

 **Kai: She said start!**

 **Karina: Oh sorry I was texting…**

 **Christy: Texting? To who?**

 **Karina: I can't say or else i'll break the fourth wall…**

 **Lloyd: Okay.**

 **Max: So umm are we gonna start?**

 **Karina: Yeah yeah fine~ *Waves hands and phone disappears***

 **Ninja: 0-o**

 **Karina: Oh and update since on the TMOPS rewrite Anissa is writing the romance stuff I guess shes a member on this so don't be surprised to expect her texting I guess.**

 **Anissa: I write cheesy stuff a lot…I write too much cheesy stuff.**

 **Cole: Mkay**

 **Sensei: HAI GUYS~ (← High on tea)**

 **Anissa: what in da world?**

 **Max: I dunno anymore**

 **Zane: It seems Sensei has gone insane… Whatever *Flips on funny switch* Hello my baby hello my darling~**

 **Karina: HAHAHAHA I can't take it anymore *Dies of laughter***

 **Anissa: What! HAHAHAHAHA this is too funny! HAHAHAHA**

 **Hanna: … Well it seems everyone has gone cuckoo**

 **Janet: Come on Stripe *Leaves***

 **Nya: ...**

 **Anissa: I'm always cocoloco. Anyways….. LET IT GO LET IT GO~**

 **Karina's Dad: … XD**

 **Karina: .-.**

 **Jay: TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!~**

 **Claudia: …**

 **Karina: I DON'T CARE IF THIS A/N IS LONG~**

 **Lloyd: No comment. No comment.**

 **Christina: WE NEED TO STOP! (If you actually keep singing the melody of the song it actually fits as a lyric -_-)**

 **Anissa: NEVER!**

 **Gloria: BYE!**

* * *

Lloyd woke up in a unfamiliar technicolour clearing, in the middle of a seamless forest.

"Guys? What happened?" He moaned as he tried to get up, but he fell back down in a strange stance. He went to look down at his feet, but, well… He didn't have any! Instead, he had 2 green hooves in their place! When he looked at his hands, they were hooves too! Lloyd had come to the realisation that he wasn't a human anymore… He was a pony! Or deer! Or anything with hooves, really. (An elephant? XD)

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lloyd shouted, awakening Sensei Wu.

"Lloyd, language!" Was the first thing that the old sensei said when he got up, but just when he was going to scold him more, he was interrupted by the moaning of the other four ninja.

"Hey, where… WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER?!" Jay yelled as he tried to get up and fell on his face.

Kai got up and looked at the other two. "You're… Ponies?!"

"I don't want to be a pony for the rest of my life!" Jay panicked.

"I swear, this is weirder than becoming a teen." Lloyd muttered.

"Guys, stop moaning! We have bigger problems!" Cole tried to put some sense into his team.

"Like how the girls aren't here?" Zane looked around.

"Exactly!" Cole got up on his four hooves and slowly walked around to get used to them.

"So what if something's happened to Nya?! What if she's been eaten by some beast, or-" Kai started to get paranoid.

"Don't worry." Sensei looked around. "In this seemingly happy place, there can't be a lot of danger around."

"Besides," Cole added. "I'm pretty sure that they can take care of themselves. Lets go and find them." He led everybody through the forest on their quest to find the kunoichi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Girls, get up!" Nya, the leader of the kunoichi shook her friends up with her purple hooves.

"Where are we…?" Janet tried to rub her eyes with the back of her hand, but something furry brushed her eyelids instead. "AH!" She yelled.

"Hm? What's u- Oh my goodness!" Hanna looked at her pink hooves. "We're ponies!"

"Don't be silly, we're still humans, ri- Nevermind." Rosetta got up on her hooves, contradicting herself.

"But… How?" Christy looked around at her ponified companions.

"I don't know, but we have to find the boys." Nya got up and started to lead the others when a rustle was heard in the bushes ahead of them.

"Who's there?!" Janet shouted defensively as a pastel yellow and pink pony stepped forwards.

"Hello, I'm Flutter-" She began to speak, but she was so quiet that the kunoichi couldn't hear her full name!

"Flutter…?" Hanna trailed off, expecting the pony to finish her sentence.

"...Shy. Fluttershy." The yellow pony spoke in barely a whisper, backing away a bit.

"Well then, Fluttershy, I'm Nya, and these are my friends, Janet, Hanna, Rosetta and Christy." Nya introduced everyone. Just then, a little orange and black tail poked out from behind Janet. Fluttershy got closer to have a better look, and it was Stripe!

"Eeee! It's a tiger cub!" Fluttershy scooped up Stripe and cuddled him.

"Um… Aren't you scared? I mean.. It _is_ a tiger cub…" Rosetta questioned.

"But how could he hurt me? He's just a little-widdle tiger cub!" Fluttershy coed.

"Ahem, it is _my_ tiger cub." Janet got Stripe back.

"No, I am my own tiger!" Stripe crossed his paws.

"Ah! He talked!" Nya fell over... And fainted

"Nya~" Hanna sighed.

"So anyways, where are we? Why are we ponies?" Rosetta asked Fluttershy.

"W-Why wouldn't you be ponies?" Fluttershy asked confused. "What else would you be? Cows, Bison, Donkeys?-"

"Humans?" Christy interrupted, Fluttershy looked at her in confusement.

"Humans? What in the name of Celestia are Humans?" A certain blue-coated pony jumped out of the bushes the Fluttershy came from.

"And most importantly, who are you? I've never seen you ponies around before." She pressed on.

"This is Nya, Janet, Hanna, Rosetta and Christy." Fluttershy explained to the other pony fluently without even stuttering, to the kunoichi's surprise.

"And you are…?" Janet asked the blue pony.

" _I_ am Rainbow Dash, a trainee from the Wonderbolts Academy, Element of Loyalty and an awesome flyer." The blue pony proudly announced.

"Wow, Rainbow, modest much?" Another pony emerged from the bushes said smugly (They've been eavesdropping.-.). This time, it was an orange pony with a light blonde mane.

"Hey, AJ." Rainbow said flatly.

"AJ?" Christy repeated.

"Applejack. Nice to meet cha." Applejack paused for a while. "So.. Who are you exactly?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "This is Nya, Janet, Hanna, Rosetta and Christy."

"So, which parts are ya from?" AJ questioned the new 'ponies'.

"Ninjago." Nya replied offhandedly

"Ninjago? Never heard of it." Rainbow Dash said rudely.

"Rainbow Dash, be polite!" Fluttershy scolded her friend.

"So… What's this place called?" Hanna looked around.

"This is Everfree Forest, Equestria. We live close to here, in Ponyville."

"Equestria…?" Rosetta repeated, confused.

"Ponyville?" Nya was about to burst into laughter.

"I know this place! It's from that kids show… My Little Pony! That's it!" Christy looked around at Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "And you're three of the main characters!" and too the kunoichi she added "Lloyd watches it" (XD)

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy replied, unsure of what to do.

"We're on TV? Do I look awesome enough?" Rainbow Dash puffed up her mane and flapped her wings.

"Rainbow, we've got other things to deal with. Like getting these 'humans' home." Applejack reminded her pegasus friend.

"Yeah.. Right." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "I bet there not even telling the truth."

"Why you..." Nya, being related to her hot-headed brother fired a water bolt at Rainbow Dash who at the last minute dodged.

"Woah!" Applejack came running to Nya "What did you that for?!"

"She offended us!" Nya retorted, suddenly her purple flank- which was currently blank, glowed white and a single water drop and fan appeared.

"You got your cutie mark!" The three ponies gasped, mostly because she was an adult and she should have it by now (Then again they're not from this world), and partly because they never seen such a unique cutie mark before.

"What's a cutie mark?" The kunoichi simultaneously asked.

"a Cutie mark is a picture that appears on your flank when you have discovered your **special** talent" Applejack said briefly emphasizing on 'special'

"Mine was when I won a race" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"So you're saying that if we doing something special that no one can do a 'cutie mark' will appear?" Hanna asked looking at her wings.

"Yeah I guess" The trio shrugged. The kunoichi besides Nya looked at their features

Nya had the same style she had when she was still human but except a horn was sticking out, same color as her coat, Light red.

Hanna also had her same style as before, although she unlike Nya doesn't have a horn. Her coat was pink and pink feathery wings were coming out on her sides.

Rosetta had no horn, or wings against her light green fur. Her hairstyle was still a braid but it was more thinner and longer.

Janet her same style as she had in Ninjago except her fringe was bigger (Like twilights), She also had no horn or wings. But her unique amburn coat made up to it.

Christy, like Nya had a horn and once again her mane was similar to her human self. Her coat was a lemon yellow and got slightly lighter near her hooves.

"But how are we supposed to conjure up our elements to get these so called cutie marks to blend into the ponies society if we don't have horns like Nya and Christy do!" Hanna whined forgetting about AJ, RD and Fluttershy.

"What?" Fluttershy squeaked, she still wasn't comfortable with the strangers near her.

"Don't question it" Stripe deadpanned, something which was comical for the tiger cub since he didn't speak in their own world.

"Can't we just deal with what we have?" Rosetta questioned, then ran her hoof along the trees- which was difficult for the young mare mind you. Then the leaves started moving like they sensed their master was nearby and the same glow appeared on the Nature master's flank and a leaf and spear appeared in its place.

"Cool!" Janet grinned and picked up Stripe

"Hey!" Stripe yelled, but then calmed. His friend's aura was so soothing! Then he was blinded by a light and a paw print and whip appeared on Janet's flank!

So thats what they did, Christy summoned a beam of light and her cutie mark appeared, a star and a dagger. And Hanna flew as fast as she could, creating a mini tornado which almost whipped all of the ponies on the ground, even Rainbow Dash, but as she descended a comic wind streak and bow shone on her flank. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and AJ looked on with awe, they didn't know what was going on but it was a sight to see!

Apparently the Ninjas had the same Idea.

* * *

The ninjas were taking a break from all the walking and occasionally rubbed their sore hooves. The ninjas being the ninjas started playing with their new assets.

Kai had his famous too-much-gel hairstyle, although it was natural to the others amusements, he had a horn which seemed to be heavier that his head. And his coat colour was blood red.

Jay had a light brown mane in a similar style to his regular self, and his coat was electric blue like his eyes, He also had wings which always seemed to be out of control.

Cole still had his black shaggy hair, but he had a dark grey coat instead of the normal human skin, He didn't have a horn or wings like his teammates but I did kinda make sense, being connected with earth and all, although he didn't know that.

Zane has kept his unnatural hairstyle as well and like Kai it also turned natural. His coat was a white similar to snow also was a unicorn like their hot-headed brother.

Lloyd had windswept blonde mane, and his coat was green, and had BOTH horn and wings which stood out compared to the other's.

And then there was Sensei Wu. He had a light grey coat with his infamous long white beard and straw hat. He also had both horn and wings signaling that Lloyd and Wu were royalty, but they didn't know that.

"Hey look! I can still shoot fire!" Kai exclaimed shooting a fire blast from the tip of his horn. Suddenly a tattoo appeared on his flank showing a fireball and sword.

"Cool!" Apparently Kai hasn't noticed the odd tattoo on his rear and thought that Jay was complimenting his fire capabilities.

"Thanks! Hey can you still wield lighting too?" Jay raised his eyebrow, or where his eyebrow should have been and answered

"No I mean that awsome tattoo on your butt" The lightning master pointed to the tattoo.

"Oh" Kai tried to look but he couldn't and ended up looking like a dog trying to chase his own tail. As the others giggled while Kai groaned in annoyance Lloyd was thinking.

"Hey what happens if we unleash our elements too?" Lloyd asked, all of them turned to him, even Sensei Wu.

"Its worth a shot I guess, EARTH!" A rock and scythe appeared on his flank.

"LIGHTNING!" Lightning bolt and nunchucks.

"ICE!" Ice and shurikens.

"TEA!" #Doesderp (Sensei… -_-) Teapot.

"CREATION!" Everyone stared, instead of his element and his weapon like the others have his tattoo (*cough* Cutie *cough* Mark *cough*) was really unique. It was a crystal ball with all of the Ninjas and kunoichi elements inside.

"What is that?!" Cole asked pointing to his flank. Sensei was surprised to say the least,

"The creation sphere" He whispered ominously, only Zane heard.

"The creation sphere?" Zane repeated looking at his mentor, cocking his head he asked "What is that?"

"Do not dwell on it my student. It is nothing you need to know of"

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting Lloyd"

"Oh come on!" In fury Lloyd accidentally unleashed his creation powers into the sky, giving off a signal that they were there.

"Oh Lloyd-"

"Don't. Say. Anything Kai"

"Shutting up."

* * *

-Nya's POV-

As we were looking at each others cutie mark a sudden loud bang caught our ears, it was a really bright green and it came from another part of the forest.

"What in the hay was that?!" Applejack asked, everybody didn't know, but I knew (She has been stay with the ninja longer so duh.)

"Lloyd…" I whispered

* * *

We all ran into that direction, some faster than others, since well we were all excited to see our male teammates again. As we came closer the very familiar colors of our team were standing in a clearing, not wanting to hold back, I jumped

"KAI!" I yelled not caring about how loud I was, as I strangled my brother infront of everyone, from the corner of my eye I saw the others hug their um… really akward crushes?

"SIS!" Kai shouted hugging me back, I then saw Jay running towards us, oh no…

"NYA!" And crushed us.

By then we were all laughing and giving everyone hugs it quickly became awkward for the trio.

-Narrator's POV-

"Umm… Care to explain?" Rainbow Dash said, confusment in her eyes.

"Well, let me introduce them first. This is Kai"

"Hai."

"Jay."

"Hello!"

"Cole"

"Whats up?"

"Zane"

"Nice to meet you"

"Sensei Wu"

"And honor"

"...and Lloyd" As Rosetta finished explaining she realized lloyd wasn't saying anything. Nudging the slightly rude ninja Lloyd looked at her

"MLP?"

"Yes?" Nya asked confused

"As in My little pony?"  
"Yes?"  
"WHOOHOOO!" To everypony's, confusment, amusement and slight concern Lloyd started jumping around, well the best he could as he celebrated.

"Umm Lloyd?" Zane tried to talk to Lloyd but he was too 'busy' to hear, Kai and Jay suddenly snickered

"Lloyds a brony…" Kai whispered to Jay who bursted into a fit of giggles, Christy who was overhearing them, sent them a glare and turned back to the slightly crazed hero.

"LLOYD YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO CONCERN US!" Christy yelled, causing Lloyd to stop.

"Sooooo… How long have you been a brony?" Kai teased, Lloyd blushed,

"I might watch it from time to time…." Lloyd trailed off, but to his horror Zane replied in a monotone voice

"Every week actually"

"ZANE!"

* * *

 **YUAS Were done!... GOD that was long.**

 **Kai: *Texting* It was pretty shot actually.**

 **Karina: GODDAMMIT KAI! I ment the- ooooh where did you get that phone from?**

 **Claudia: *Facepalm***

 **Christina: YOLO**

 ***Magic ponies flying everywhere***

 **Lloyd: :L**

 **Max: ...Yep you still got it.**

 **Jay: So Lloyd…. Brony? *Wiggles eyebrow***

 **Karina: *Whispers to Max* Thats disgusting**

 **Lloyd: SHUT UP YOU GUYS! *Grenade launcher appears in his arms* *shoot* shoot* shoot***

 **Karina: ….. Teenage hormones**

 **Gloria: *Unaffected***

 **Zane: DAT SWAG THOU!**

 **Everybody: ;-; wut?**

 **Nya: oh. His funny switch is on**

 **Janet: well in that case, COME BACK HERE ZANE!**

 ***Janet runs after Zane***

 **Hanna: well then *claps hands together* while my sister is chasing after a crazed robot we need to end this A/N again**

 **Sensei: Tea?!**

 **Everyone: *ignores him* Yay the upload button!**

 **Upload button: 3...**

 **Karina: this is like counting down to New Years :P**

 **Upload button: 2... 1... Uploading...**

 **Everyone: REVIEW!**

 **Karina: R &R!**

 **Cole: ...?**


	2. Book Horse

**Chapter 2 - Book Horse**

* * *

 ***Everyone except Max and Karina are watching a scary movie***

 **Kai: ahhh!**

 **Claudia: don't be such a baby it's only a little murder**

 **Everyone: 0-o**

 **Hanna: I'm just glad we didn't let Karina and Max see, they would be scared to death!**

 ***Karina walks in***

 **Karina: Oh hey guys, oooooh blood**

 **Everyone: ... 0-o Dafu?**

 **Karina: why is he wearing red makeup? He put it in the wrong places *points to murderer covered in blood***

 **Cole: *sigh***

 **Karina: you know the one killing dat other guy... What?!**

 **Hanna: I has been proven wrong**

 ***Max walks in***

 **Max: heyyyyy *looks at screen* AHHHHHH!**

 **Karina: I don't get it what's so bad about- Ahhhhh!**

 **Jay: So she** _ **IS**_ **scared of the movie-**

 **Karina: AHHH AN ANT!**

 ***Cricket noise***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Lloyd: Eye ya ya, someone start the chapter already!**

 **Christy: Mkay**

 **Rosetta: Claudia and Karina don't own Ninjago or anything in this story besides the kunoichi, Spiritrual six and the plot.**

 **Karina: *mumbling* although I wish I could own Ninjago...**

 **Claudia: Why are we doing the disclaimer now?**

 **Janet: I dunno?! Blame Karina!**

 **Karina: Hey!**

 **Zane: Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"So now what?" Rainbow Dash said after everyone calmed down from laughing

"Let's bring them to Twilight, they can't stay in the forest for the rest of the day" Applejack suggested

"That sounds cool" Kai replied. Everyone looked at Lloyd expectantly, his face was red and his eye was twitching, then he just, fainted…

"Oh Lloyd~" Rosetta sighed "I guess we'll have to drag you"

"I'll do it" Cole volunteered, he grabbed Lloyds back hoof and started to drag him "Where we're going?"

* * *

"Everypony welcome to ponyville!" Rainbow Dash said leading them into the streets.

"One of the many places in Equestria, home of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle."

"Also one of our friends" Fluttershy said, her shy demour gone.

"Now you guys go on without me, I'll be putting my apples down in Sweet Apple Acres, catch ya'll later!" Applejack waved and trotted to the outskirts of the town, where the barn was located.

"Is that the castle?" Asked Nya as she pointed to the large crystal tree in the far end of Ponyville,

"Yep thats the one" Answered Rainbow Dash, They continued to walk to the large palace greeting the many colorful ponies as they walked by.

"We're here!" Fluttershy said opening the large doors of the castle, a purple dragon walked up to them.

"Hey there Fluttershy- Woah! Who are these guys?!" The purple dragon asked pointing to the ninjas and kunoichi.

"I'll explain later, Right now we need to see Twilight, Spike"

"Sure thing!" Then he lead them into the castle to the library.

"Of course, the library who would've thought?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Hey Twilight!"

"Hi Girls!" A purple pony with a mane similar to Christy's came over holding a book. "Who might you be?" She asked pointing to Christy "I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle but you can call me Twilight" Grinned Twilight, Lloyd was starting to wake up "Huh?"

"Not now Lloyd, I'm Christy"

"Hanna"

"Janet"

"Rosetta"

"Nya"  
"Jay"

"Cole"

"Kai"

"Zane"

"Sensei Wu"  
"Lloyd"

Twilight gasped "More alicorns?! I didn't know there were more!" She walked up to Lloyd and Sensei Wu "Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship" Lloyd looked over to Kai and mouthed 'didn't she already say that?'

"Umm Lloyd Garmadon Protector of Ninjago and Green Ninja, controller of all elements"

"Wu Garmadon, Son of the First Spinjitzu Master, Sensei to the other ninjas" The two Alicorns said in confusment.

"Ooooh Princess Celestia would be excited to know about you two!" Twilight exclaimed and then to Spike she said "Send a letter to Celestia" Suddenly a loud ringing and glow came from the corner of the library.

"What?"

* * *

 **Whoo! Done!**

 **Kai: That… That was REALLY short**

 **Karina: What are you? A commenter? OF COURSE I KNOW IT'S SHORT I WROTE IT! DUH!**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Christy: I wonder what that book was**

 **Lloyd: Ooooh maybe it's the book that transports us to eq- mmmmph!**

 **Claudia: Shhh no spoilers!**

 **Sensei Wu: *Drinking tea***

 **Karina & Max: SENSEI WUPUNZLE!**

 **Sensei Wu: ….**

 **Everyone: 0-o**

 **Karina: *Fake mocking raspy voice* Teapot gleam and glow~**

 **Jay: XD**

 **Max: *Fell down laughing***

 **Sensei Wu: ….**

 **Max: Wu Wu! Let down your beard!  
Sensei Wu: That's it, both of you are grounded!**

 **Karina & Max: …. :( ….. :( *Powers starting***

 **Nya: Well before this gets out of hand, please R &R and bye!**

 ***Fades to black, hears chair being crashed into something, see's a Sensei indent on black screen***


	3. Equestria Girls

**Chapter 3 - Equestria Girls**

* * *

 **Sensei Wu: ...I still hate you for breaking my back *Rubbing my back***

 **Karina: *Sheepish grin* Sorry Sensei**

 **Max: Yea sorry**

 **Lloyd: Wow… Tb fair we all hate you for that.**

 **Karina: Mkay… I'm just…. I'm just going to go now *Slowly creeps out of the room, leaving Max with 17 angry Ninjas***

 **Max: …. Uh oh**

 **Anissa: Hi! Oh kay! I'll just leave *walks out the door***

 **Claudia: Nope this is cheesy as f*** I'm out.**

* * *

Twilight was leading everypony to the sound as she found the book that was the one causing all of the commotion, She used her magic to flip through the pages of the book until she found a page that looked like it was written recently, as she read the text her eyes grew as big as tennis balls, as she finished she looked at her new and old friends who looked at her with concern.

"This looks like it was written from my friends in Canterlot High! B-b-but how?!" She stuttered re-reading the book again.

"It sounds like" She kept on reading, adding suspension to the ninjas and mane 6 "They need my help!" Gasped Twilight.

* * *

-Cole's POV-

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens" The purple pony- I think her name was Twilight? shivered. She had called the rest of her friends here, including Applejack and briefly introduced them as Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie Pie wailed and then whispered to Fluttershy "I don't actually know what that is!" I inwardly sighed.

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." Twilight explained reading another book. God was is it with this pony and her books!?

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy said nervously. Kai rolled his eyes "For the First Spinjitzu master-!" So I slapped him "Shut up!"  
"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria." Twilight continued, ignoring Kai, and possibly me "But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live." She finished.

"Wow" Hanna whistled "Thats a lot of information"

"Thank you" Twilight smiled

But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them."

"Let us help!" Janet asked sitting next to Stripe "We have more experience with villains and stuff!"  
"Yea they're the best you could get!" Stripe enthusiastically and proudly said.

"Hold on a minute!" Rainbow Dash inter "We're the best at defeating the bad guys! We have the elements of harmony! What do you have?!"  
"Rainbow!" Rarity gasped "That's no way to talk to our guest!"

"Oh yea?!" Kai challenged, oh no this isn't going to go well, the two most hot-headed people are arguing, well I know Kai is hot-headed, Rainbow Dash? I don't really know but considering her attitude just now, I'm guessing yes. "What have YOU fought?!"

"Lets see. Nightmare moon, Discord, Hydras, King Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek umm…. I can't think of any more" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head then crossed her arms "How about you?"

"Well, we defeated the skulkin, we got the serpentine, Pythor, Great Devourer, Pirates, Evil ninja clones, The grundel now there's Lord Garmadon….

 **(Spoilers!)**

...We then also got the Nindriods, the Overlord, The Stone Army, Dark Eye army, Chen, The fake Anacondrai, Morro and the Preeminent" Kai smirked, then looked confused. I looked confused too "What?!" We all looked at each other

(I wonder why *Whistles innocently* -Karina)

 **(No more Spoilers!)**

-Narrator's POV-

"Woah where did that come from?" Jay asked, "In my database there are such villains but we have not encountered them" (But you will -K) (*copies K but sings*But yea will!- Anissa)

Which made everyone's 'eyebrows' rise up

"So anyways can we come?" Asked Nya facepalming on the inside for her brother's stupidity.

"I guess so, since you're not from this world you won't have any parallel duplicate in the other world" Twilight said

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Reminded Rainbow

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" Pinkie Pie questioned goofily, not really knowing what she said, just like Kai actually.

"Pinkie! you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie said proudly and happily "Now about those bubbles…"

But Twilight wasn't listening, she was bringing random items into this gigantic pile, starting to get to work on her newest invention.

* * *

-Spike's POV-

"And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions" Twilight blurted, bombarding us with her knowledge and complicating sums. I know I love her as a sister, but seriously?!

"Say what now?" I asked confused

"Duh she's going to put the magic from here to there, here to there, there to here, here to there" Pinkie stated in a matter-of-fact tone but being Pinkie she kept on going and going with her statement, popping up in the most random spots… oh Pinkie...

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER, SHUT UP!" The red pony yelled, clearly frustrated

"Don't ch'ya think if we can go with you twili?" Applejack asked all of a sudden

'Good luck with that' I mentally chuckled, I know how persistent Twilight is with keeping her friends out of danger, plus they couldn't go last time, I doubt that she would let them this time… then again Princess Celestia was the one who said it, but still….

"Sorry but don't you think it will be too confusing if Canterlot high suddenly had two of you?" Twilight stated, I knew it!

"Oh yea" They all agreed

"And I can go too right? there isn't one of me in Canterlot high and you'll never know when you'll need your trusty assistant" I asked give my best puppy face.

"Sure…" Twilight mumbled

"Come on! Were wasting time! Lets go!" Blue pony chattered, wow he's just like Pinkie, gosh….

-In Equestria Girls-

"I'm starting to think she isn't coming..." Rainbow Dash sighed. Just then Twilight and Spike fell out of the portal.

"Starting to get used to that" Twilight mumbled before turning to her human friends.

"Twilight!" They shouted, big smiles on their face.

"Oof, I'm back!" Twilight grinned, then chuckled nervously, wondering how the Hair 7 will react to the company she has brought with her.

"Girls there's something you need to know…" She started but was cut off by the portal once again opening. But instead of the ninjas and kunoichi slowly stepping out they all tumbled into a heap on the ground.

"Ow… Cole that's my leg!" Twilight sighed. Then turned to her very confused and alert friends.

"How the hay did they get here?!"

"Twilight you were followed!"

"What?"

'No-no-no girls you got it wrong" Twilight said blocking them before they could harm her new friends.

"What are these?" Jay asked pulling on his fingers.

"Uhh, we'll get to that later, but first I want you to meet the human counterparts of my friends back home"

"Hi! I'm Kai."  
"I'm Jay!"

"Cole, sup?"

"Nice to meet you, I am Zane."

"Lloyd!"

"Christy."

"Nya"

"Hanna"

"Janet"

"I'm Rosetta! Hi!"

"And I'm Sensei Wu."  
"Ooooh! Hi! I'm Pin-" Kai interrupted her "We know, we met your counterparts" Then Lloyd's eye's brightened up and walked forward and turned to the ninjas and kunoichi "Hey I wonder if we can control our powers better here since we actually have arms?" The ninjas grinned. Then Lloyd started moving his hands in the same pattern as he always does and a ball of green light formed.

"Oohhh" The Canterlot high heroes awed. Jay grinned then tried to use his nunchucks that he somehow managed to keep, the lightning from the nunchucks started to surround him, then after a while it faded.

"Cool!" Pinkie yelled, raising her fist, jumping high in the air.

"NINJAGO~" Kai shouted, then the familiar sound of whooshing and a red aura surrounded him, which quickly turned into a tornado of fire, Cole and Zane looked at each other and shrugged,(I didn't know Zane could shrug.-A) and then did the same. Soon there were 10 tornadoes filling the school ground.  
"Woah…. THAT WAS AWESOME GUYS!" Rainbow Dash grinned widely, the ninjas bowed appreciating the praise.

"Thanks!" Nya smiled, then Twilight turned to them and cleared her throat "Okay, Play time is up 'cause I have some bad news about those new girls" Twilight interjected, earning some worried faces.

To discuss this matter somewhere more private and secluded, Pinkie suggested they all should go to Sugar Cube corner and have milkshakes. (I think...yes. I also will be writing here- Anissa)

"So the sirens could control the whole of Canterlot high?!" Pinkie gasped, the hero's ordered normal milkshakes while the ninjas ordered cake... Because Cole didn't want to eat anything except that.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity pouted.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you" Applejack informed smugly.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" Twilight blushed and smiled while she twirled her hair with her fingers but when everyone was looking at her she became embarrassed and blushed more and then cleared her throat "Isn't that nice?" she nervously sipped her milkshake.

"Ooh Twilight has a cru- mfph!" Hanna tried to say until Christy stuffed her mouth with cake.

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked hopefully

"She's got an official title now" Spike interjected and proudly imitates a horn "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil" Sunset Shimmer sighed jealously.

"She's even got her own castle!" Spike added.

"A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Exclaimed Rarity, then she cleared her throat in embarrassment "Eh... Ooh, uh, lovely"

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asked waving her hands trying to imitate a monster.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left" Rainbow Dash said shoving her phone in Twilight and the ninjas faces, it was her when she played, she then got pony ears and a longer ponytail "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." Rainbow Dash boasted leaning on her chair.

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly forgetting for a second that said person was here. "No offense"

"None taken. Heh. I'm used to it."

"Really? You sound so s- OW!" Jay shouted in pain as Nya pulled his ear

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Well we've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back" Applejack smiled, Lloyd pouted

"Hey what about us?"

"And you too."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about" Fluttershy said worriedly, all of them looked at her in doubt "But it won't be the sirens!" She added happily.

"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Twilight asked as

Pinkie took a big sip of her milkshake "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings" She informed playing with her milkshake straw causing it to splat on her face.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash" Twilight proclaimed while Hanna gives Pinkie a pink handkerchief to clean her face.

Jay chuckled "Or as I like to say it… 'Lets chop socky this lemonade stand!'"

"Oh god" Cole slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yea you can never shut him up once he gets started"

"HEY!"

-At Canterlot High in sports hall-

-Christy's POV-

Right now after about ten more cakes…. We tried okay? Cole won't budge- we then headed to the school and right now we're helping ourselves to the refreshment stand.

"Argg! Whatever I'm going to get some juice!" A male voice similar to Kai's shouted, frustrated.

"Twilight?" What? I turned around just in time to see a guy with orangy yellow skin, and had blue hair that looked like a mix between Kai's and Zane's, Crash into Twilight.

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" Twilight stuttered incredulously as I mentally sighed in exasperation.

"What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" The guy asked

"Something like that…" Twilight hesitantly said

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition. No one here wants this as bad as _my_ band does!" The guy boasted. Hanna groaned, I knew she hated show-offs, I wanted to ask Twilight what was she doing with this guy but seeing her face, she didn't expect him to be like this too. Seeing the awkwardness in the situation I walked up to the two of them and cleared my throat loudly.

"Ahem. Mind telling me who this is Twilight?" I asked her, she blushed and looked away, seeing I won't get an answer from her I looked at the guy.

"I'm Flash, Flash Sentry" He told me

"Christy, Christy Dumbell" I curtsied formally

"Is she your friend?" Flash asked Twilight

-Narrator's POV-

"Is she your friend?"

"Yea…" She trailed off, lost in his eyes. Christy pretended to barf, then rolled her eyes. But then she saw a chocolate chip cookie crumb land on Twilights hair.

"Errrr, Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"You have something in your hair…" Twilight groaned having her moment gone but swiped the chocolate off her head, then she looked backwards. Christy giggled 'what a way to communicate' she thought, until Twilight gasped, Christy looked the direction Twilight looked and saw the others nodding to the door, trying to warn them something. When she saw what it was she also gasped in horror

"The sirens!"

-Meanwhile in a place called Earth…-

-? POV-

"Come on! were going to be late for class!" I shouted to my friends holding my brother's hand running down the hall.

"Slow down Karina!" My friend with long black hair complained panting dramatically.

"But Claudia… You're faster than me, just catch up" I stated, very confused.

"Yea usually you're the slow one" Another one of my friends joked.

"Shut up Christina" I told her. Then they all ran forward and overtook me and my brother, Max.

"Hey!"

"Ha! IN YO FACE!" They all chanted, I sighed then Max started running with them!  
"Hey Max you're supposed to be on my side!" I whined

"But its almost ICT!, plus its almost the end of school!" He shouted back.

Me and my friends- or well acquaintances were at Island school, our secondary school. It was almost ICT so to try and get there in time we were running down the outdoor halls and bridges of the humongous school, but when we were at block 2 I saw something that made me very giggly. A bit too excited that I stopped running "Woah…"

"What's wrong Karina?" Claudia asked me as she stopped and hesitantly trudged up to me with her heavy school bag, the others did the same (without the heaviness).

"Wa huh?" Max was the first one to reach me and had the same surprised look as I.

"Can you see that?" I had to make sure what was in front of me wasn't a dream, because I really wish it wasn't.

"Y-Yes…" Another one of my friend with her black hair tied up in a bun replied wide eyed she stepped next to me. Forget all about class, because the object in front of us was a… portal!

* * *

 **Karina: Yay so this is finally done, I had to keep some of the stuff because it's the plot…. Right now i'm seeing someone pull down their curtains on their window XD…. Very interesting**

 **Jay: …**

 **Kai: ….Stalker**

 **Claudia: Too much cheesiness…..**

 **Karina: …. This is really awkward and i'm gonna get sued by Claudia for my answer but I just wanna know… What's your fav shipping in Ninjago?**

 **Ninjas and Kunoichi: ….**

 **Max: Idk**

 **Karina: I like Jaya and** **Greenflame** … **.. Don't sue me! I think its cute. Ahhhh DX**

 **Lloyd, Nya and Kai: 0-o**

 **Max: …. This is really awkward**

 **Karina: Oh btw, if you wanna know what happened before that POV in Earth I suggest reading… errr destiny something?**

 **Claudia: You STILL haven't remembered the name of it?!**

 **Karina: ….Yes. I need to check now :I umm… ahh! Sorry I meant… emmm forgot it again :'D**

 **Claudia: *Facepalm* Discovery of Spells!**

 **Karina: Ohh~**

 **Lloyd: *Head banging on the wall* Your. So. Stupid!**

 **Karina: Whatevs**

 **Karina: *Randomly sings* IMA BARBIE GIRL IN A something WORLD~**

 **Everyone: WTF**

 **Karina: Sorry that song is literally stuck in my head now :( I hate it so much!  
Max: No... My worst nightmare come true DX **

**Karina: Ooh I forgot I also ship Forrest and Jewels XD**

 **Max: No... NO! Just no. *Drags Karina out of the room***

 **Zane: ...I has been scarred for life.**

 ***Max comes back***

 **Max: *wailing* Why, why. WHYYYYYY~**

 **Kai: -_- Lets just end.**

 **Everyone: REVEIW!**

 **Max: *in background* WHYYYY**


	4. Spiritual Six

**Chapter 4 - Spiritual Six**

* * *

 **Karina: *sighs lazily* Ahh I'm too lazy to do the A/N *waves hands* Someone else do it.**

* * *

-Christy's POV-

Awww Twilight and her pals failed at stopping the sirens who are now known as the Dazzlings, For some reason their usual tactic didn't work and it only made the cursed students more aggravated. But for some reason we weren't affected by the Dazzlings songs, Twilight guessed because we have a strong friendship against each other and Lloyd guessed its because we have powers.

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before" Twilight paced back and forth, panicked and confused.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." Reminded Sunset Shimmer, then thought a bit about it "Or... maybe not" She grumbled.

"No. I think you're onto something." Twilight said thoughtfully

"Really?" Sunset looked up grinning, I guess it was the first time someone ever congratulated her, poor Sunset, she's really nice.

-Twilight's POV-

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" I asked my friends, they nodded

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang" Applejack hummed, pointing to her head and rear end in exaggeration.

"Oh I get where you're going Twilight! so maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counterspell!" Nya realized "Good thinking girl!"

"You mean like a song?"

"I guess. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the siren's' spell, we'll need them all to hear it" I slammed my fist into my palm, determined

"Hmmm…" Everyone was thinking hard, wow, i'm so glad i've got good friends!

"The band competition!" Rarity gasped "That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time"

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat" AppleJack smiled

"And I believe you guys, Twilight, Ninjas, just became the Rainbooms' newest members." Rarity said in excitement.

"So what do you guys wanna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin?" Pinkie started asking while playing each instrument, giving off some 'ding's and some 'fwomp's but when she got tho the Theremin she played it a little longer "Soooo magical."

-Narrator's POV-

"Nah I don't really want to sing girly friendship songs, sorry" Kai declined, but then grinned "Hey we could make our own band! Like when we were trying to get the fangblade!" The kunoichi looked confused, they didn't recall doing anything like that.

"Say what now?" Rosetta asked

"You guys weren't there but when we needed the fang blade, to stop Pythor from unleashing the great devour we had to go to Cole's old school, Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts"  
"That place brings back bad memories" Cole shivered, the kunoichi looked at him in pity.

"So at first we wanted to steal it" Jay remembered, looking guilty "But then Cole's dad came along and Cole was upset so we decided to make our own Band 'Spin Harmony-"

"Spin Harmony?" Rainbow Dash snorted "That's so cheesy!"\

"Whatever okay? Its was a long time ago" Kai defended crossing his arms.

"So how about you?" Pinkie asked Twilight inhumanly leaning over.

"What?"

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing" Twilight sheepishly offered

""Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." Rainbow Dash protested.

"It's _our_ band! And, of course, Twilight is the lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Applejack chided

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills" Rainbow Dash pouted playing an imaginary guitar.

"Hey so who's our lead singer?" Whispered Jay to Zane as in reply shrugged.

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition!" Twilight reminded her friends.

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Christy cheered.

"Well, that's just it. I don't _know_ any." Twilight grimaced, causing everyone to frown.

"Awww…"

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to _write_ one." Twilight reassured them.

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's _no_ body's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria" Spike boasted leaning a paw on Twilights leg, Stripe came out of Janet's backpack and then touched his collar in curiousness.

"Technically, I helped _finish_ a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike" Twilight scolded her 'pet dog' who was right now annoyed from Stripe's antics

"Yeah, whatever" He snorted.

"Hey!" Janet said and picked up Stripe "You could play with Spike later"

"I've got this" Twilight grinned and then said to Spike "C'mon!"

"Where're you goin'?" Kai asked

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library…" Twilight recalled

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie hugged Twilight

"B-But what about Pajamas? We dont have any!" Christy squeaked

"You can borrow some, no biggie" Pinkie smiled.

"Wait we're going to your house?!" Kai subconsciously rubbed his arm "I don't know if i'm okay with that…"  
"Yea!" Pinkie Pie confirmed

"Wait, where's Sensei?" Wondered Cole to himself and Pinkie whipped out her phone.

-Garmadon's POV (ha didn't see that did you!)-

Ahh those annoying Ninja are finally out of the way, I can now conquer N-

"Sir!" A Hypnobrai came in interrupting my revenge plotting.  
"What?" I asked annoyed

"The ninjas s-sir! They aren't completely gone!" He was trembling to death afraid.

"WHAT?!" I shouted "ARGH YOU NINJAS ARE DESPICABLE!"

-Max's POV-

Oh wow! When Karina begged me to come to school with her I expected to get punished or something not run into a portal! Anyways right now Claudia wants to be the first one in and everyone is forbidding it.

"Claudia, I don't this this is a good idea…" Gloria murmured as she looked at the bright pink and purple portal uneasily.

"Fine!" Claudia pouted. "If you guys aren't going, I am!" She let go of Karina and reached out to touch the portal.

"Uh... Claudia?" Christina looked at the portal warily.

"Is this really a good Idea?" I repeated what Gloria said as I went to hold my sister's hand. Oh no… Claudia was getting pulled into the portal!

"If I'm going in, you guys are coming too!" Claudia chanted, giggling as she grabbed hold of Karina's leg, who grabbed onto my arm, who grabbed onto Gloria's hair, who grabbed onto Chirstina's shirt, who grabbed on to Alessandro's foot!

"AHHH!" We all yelled as the force of the portal grew stronger. I felt a blast of coldness hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

"So I just told my parents that we we are having a sleepover…" Pinkie trailed off as the ninjas and hair 7 walked to the entrance on Canterlot high. Suddenly a loud whooshing noise reached all of their ears and the statue portal opened and 6 people fell through!

"Oh shoot!" Lloyd yelled, scared to death.

"Uhhh where are we…?" A girl with long black wavy hair and purple skin (Nya had lilac) moaned holding her head with her hand. "Knew I shouldn't have brought us here" She then turned to us, her eyes grew very big and started screaming "OMG WE'RE IN MLP!" .So loud that a girl with light orange skin and blackish brown hair started responding.

"Oh my god Claud you're louder than Max!" The orange skinned girl whinned. A boy with teal skin and spiky blackish brown hair woke up.

"Hey!" Then he looked up "WHAT? Hey who made me look like Kai?!" The other 3 started waking up as well.

"What?" Kai uttered "How do you know my name?!" The one with orange skin turned to him and started gaping.

"W-who are you?" She slowly and hesitantly asked, as if she knew who he was but didn't believe it.

"Kai…. Why?"  
"Oh. My. God" She gawked and then fainted, the teal boy looked at her "Huh, Karina never fainted before."

"Who are you?" Cautioned Janet.

"Oh I'm Max" The teal boy answered "The one who fainted is Karina, the one who is fangirling" He pointed at the purple girl "Is Claudia, the one with blue skin is Christina, the one with pinkish purple is Gloria and the one in bronze is Alessandro." After he said that the girl called Karina woke up.

"Oh hey Max, I had the weirdest dream, I was in MLP and the ninjas were there!" She then looked around and saw the confused ninja and hair 7 and muttered "It wasn't a dream was it?" And fainted again.

"Why did you suck us into the portal?!" Christina yelled at Claudia who stopped fangirling.

"I don't know! You know curiosity gets the better of me! And in my opinion it was worth it!"

"Shut up you guys!" Gloria shouted. Karina woke up again and squeaked "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys are real!"

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Oh we aren't from this world, In our world both of your places are just TV shows" Gloria explained.

"It doesn't say how we got here through" Alessandro said thoughtfully, The ninjas blinked.

"TV show? so we're a TV show in a TV show?" Twilight questioned remembering Lloyd's comment in ponyville.

"I don't know how it works" Christina replied "But I do know that Karina and Claudia are fans of both your worlds"  
"That explains the fainting" Muttered Applejack.

"So yea you don't need to introduce your selves because we know you guys already" Max finished

"Oh yea?" Kai challenged

"Yea!" They replied.

"You're Kai, the white one is Zane, Blue is Jay, Black is Cole, Green is Lloyd, and why is Nya purple?" Karina recalled, Claudia decided to say the rest.

"Rainbow one is… well… Rainbow, Purple hair is Rarity, Pink is Fluttershy, The one with a hat is Applejack, The purple one is Twilight Sparkle and the completely insane one is Pinkie Pie" She rolled her eyes, The ninjas giggled 'cause it was so true.

"Wait…. How about us?" Hanna asked, Karina concentrated for a while but then sighed. "Sorry never seen you guys in Ninjago or My Little Pony"  
"Aren't you guys the kunoichi? The allies for the ninjas in the prophecy?" A silvery voice guessed.

"Who are you?!" Max demand as he turned to look at a strange blonde girl with shimmering golden yellow skin, and she seemed to be semi-transparent.

"Hi guys! I thought you'd remember me" The girl pouted.

"Wait Cordelia?!" The new 6 people gasped

"Yes Cordelia!" She said happy that they remembered her "But it's Cordelia Goddess of Dance now."

"Dafuq happened to you Cordelia?" Christina asked, crossing her arms.

"I followed you into the portal, something happened and now i'm bombarded with knowledge about prophecies" She listed, ticking off her fingers one by one while Gloria facepalmed.

"Well it seems you guys have no where to go, do ya'll want to come over for the sleepover?" Applejack asked while they nodded their heads.

"I'll just have to make one more call…"

* * *

-Karina's POV-

OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe we meet the ninjas! its a freaking dream come true! I'm so happy I feel like I could reach to the sun and hug it! (But you can... XD)

"Thanks Pinkie!" I heard a voice happily say, I turned to see the culprit was one of the Kunoichi's who was now wearing pink pajamas with hearts on it, then I just remembered something.

"Hey triple thanks that you're letting us stay with you, I mean who does that to complete strangers? And people who fell out of a magical portal no less" Oh great I was ranting again, learn your manners Khristmas Tree! (XD Too many people call me that)

"No biggie!" She grinned back.

"Oh I just realized we haven't got you're names yet" Christina told the kunoichi, oh yea….

"Oh sorry! My name is Hanna" The girl who was literally all pink smiled.

"I'm Janet" The girl with a purple streak in her blonde hair said.

"Christy" The girl with dark brown hair and yellow skin jumped on the bed and patted it for Lloyd to sit on…. Ohhh~

"Rosetta" The floral addicted one greeted playing with Pinkie's dessert plants.

"And I'm Stripe!" The tiger happily said… What?

"So Twilight," Nya smugly raised her eyebrows, "What about this _Flash Sentry_ guy?" Twilight's purple cheeks went pink.

"W-well, um…" She stuttered.

"I'll tell ya'll!" Applejack cheekily grinned. "Twilight here has a _crush_ on him!"

"N-no I don't!" Twilight protested.

"Oh yes you do!" Sunset Shimmer smirked. "Everybody in Canterlot High knows!"

"Really?" Janet laughed

"Coming from the pon- _person_ that used to like him" Twilight muttered

"I told you I didn't actually like him!" Sunset shouted

"Uhhh… Didn't you tell us that and not twili?" Applejack mused opening the door to get outside, followed by everyone else. You see we left the boys and Claudia (Cause games) to play games outside because…. well… REASONS. So imagine the surprise we all got when we opened the door they all tumbled out.

"We weren't eavesdropping!" My brother quickly lied… Max I know you better than that.

"Don't lie Max, I can tell you're lying if you're grinning you're cheeky smile" I chided.

"Awww" He groaned

"Anyways if we're talking about crushes, what was up with Lloyd and Christy?" I grinned, the two of them blushed meaning it was true.

"Ahah! I was right! There IS chemistry between you two!" I teased

"S-Shut up! You barely know us!" Spluttered Lloyd.

"But we do" I reminded.

"Pish" Alessandro snickered "Never thought you would be the love sick kind Lloyd."

"Wait wheres Cor- whats-her-name?" Kai asked, saving Lloyd from his doom… Dangit!

"ITS CORDELIA! C-O-R-D-E-L-I-A CORDELIA!" Cordelia shouted, appearing in a cloud of golden dust.

"Oh"

-Narrator's POV-

"Oh."

"And why do you need me?" Cordelia crossed her arms. "I have a busy schedule and important things to attend you know!"

"I want to know how to we get back home?" Kai asked

"Earth?"

"No! Ninjago!"

"Ohhh"

"So?"

"You must find the 10 elemental artifacts that are hidden in 10 of the infinity realms." Cordelia explained. "How you will find these realms, I do not know, but you will know the way when the time comes."

"Wait what? How did Cordelia learn such sophisticated grammar?" Christina said, baffled.

"I didn't, I just read off this scroll I found in the school library." Cordelia shrugged, tossing the scroll away. "Anyways, I _do_ know that is all true, and you should probably set off tomorrow."

"Why?" Nya questioned.

"Because apparently Lord Garmadon knows you guys could still come home. And has sent 10 serpentine to every realm to catch you guys"

"WHAT?!" The ninjas shouted

"Why dad…" Lloyd groaned "Why do you never give up"  
"You have 10 months, one for every artifact to hunt them down. The first month is starting in four weeks, so you should really seek help from that 'Sensei' of yours." Cordelia finished.

"This sounds like a race or something" Karina whispered to Claudia.

"But he's been missing for three hours now!"

"Not missing, just… Investigating."

"Anyways we need to sleep now" Applejack said interrupting, "We have a big day ahead of us"

"Okay, but first can we jus-" KNOCK, Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a knock on the window, when they turned around they were shocked to see…

* * *

 **Okay I was lazy on this one, used most of the dialogue from the original :P**

 **Max: You are always Lazy *Shakes head*  
Karina: Whatever**

 **Everyone: REVEIW!**


	5. Fate is Calling

**-Chapter 5: Fate is Calling**

* * *

"SENSEI!" The ninja and kunoichi shouted, echoing across Pinkie Pie's apartment (or wherever the heck she lives), as they rushed over to the window.

"Why are you hanging on the window like Spiderman?" Karina asked in amusement.

"Or a better question where were you?" Jay interrupted while Cole opened the window to let Sensei in.

"I was with you all the entire time, and I hadn't left. I will explain later. It will be a lot to take in, so all of you take a seat." He explained. All of them sat down, the hair 7 on the bed, ninjas and kunoichi on the floor, and the 6 on the window sill.

"When those six strangers came through the portal" He began "I saw burn marks on their hands. Have you ever wondered how you got them?" The six strangers looked down at their hands, The burn marks were all ancient japanese writing, but for some reason they knew it was the words sun, moon, life, darkness, sound and time. They thought for a while, they never really noticed it, or cared about it, so naturally they never thought about where it was from.

"No we haven't" Claudia replied, Sensei laughed "That's because you were too young to remember it."

"Uhhh.. What do you mean?" Karina asked cautiously.

"You six weren't from Earth, you were all from Ninjago." The ninjas, kunoichi and the six gasped

"W-What?!"

"You are the descendants of the Elemental Masters of the Sun, Moon, Life, Sound, Darkness and Time." (DUN DUN DUN!) "You were sucked into a random portal that lead to Earth in the Darkeye wars when you were about 2, and when Max was 10 months old." He continued, pausing to take a dramatic sip of tea. "And when you were sucked in a piece of your skin didn't make it into the portal, thus creating your burn marks. I know this because I used that skin to make the tomorrow's tea to turn my students older" The ninjas gasped.

"Wait…" Jay started "We became older because of those six?!"

"HEY! I feel offended" Max pouted.

"Karina the master of the Sun" Karina gawaked then fainted, Sensei ignored this and continued "Claudia the master of the Moon, Max the master of Life, Christina the master of Darkness, Gloria the master of Sound, or more preferably Music, and Alessandro the master of Time."

"Wait, whats are our weapons?" Claudia asked.

"You and Karina's weapon are staffs, Max's is a pair of sai's, Christina's a scepter, Gloria's is a hammer and Alessandro's are gauntlets."

"Whoah! This is a lot to take in"  
"Is it okay if you take a little bit more?" Karina asked "Cause I wanna know what our group name is"  
"How about the Spiritual Six?" Claudia suggested, everyone agreed on that.

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled "So we basically found six strangers, who claimed to be from this place called Earth, who we now know as the Elemental master's descendants and we have to work with them?! Is this a bit crazy Sensei?"

"Kai! Sensei is the most wisest person we know. I think he's right, and we should start training the new ninjas and kunoichi tomorrow."

"Agreed. Everybody, we need to get some sleep so we can start training tomorrow." Cole told his teammates. They all spent a restless night, tossing and turning.

* * *

The next day the hair 7 went to Applejack's barn to practice while Sensei said that he needed to talk to his students.

"You will train in the park. Everyone will be at work or school so it is a perfect opportunity." He explained to everyone.

"How about our weapons?" Claudia asked. Sensei smiled

"Their right here" He then took out a briefcase and inside were 2 staffs, a pair of sai's, a scepter, a hammer and gauntlets. "The reason I wasn't with you for a while was because I was searching for these."  
"Wow!" Max breathed and took out his new sai's, when he touched them he felt tons of power surge through his body, the others felt the same.

"So when can we learn spinjitzu?" Karina asked eagerly.

"When we get back home"  
"Awww…."

(Skip training cause there's fighting in it and I can't write fighting scenes :P -K)

* * *

-Jay's POV-

"….BuT wE'Re HeRE tO pRoVE yOu wrOnG

WiTh THe fRiENdSHip iN oUr mUsIC…." Holy cow! Twilight sure does sing bad….. no offense. Me and the ninjas, kunoichi and Spiritual Six (SS for short) were covering our ears 'cause it was just so terrible.

"STOP! Just stop." Kai yelled, the music stopped and the ponies (I'll just call them that) looked at him.

"Sorry but… I don't think this is going to work" Lloyd said uncovering his ears. Yea no kidding.

"Well why don't you practice and then we'll continue ours?" Rainbow Dash said sassily.

"Okay!" I happily replied, out of the corner of my eye I saw my teammates, new teammates and new new teammates roll their eyes, but followed me to a new corner of the barn anyways.

-Narrator's POV-

"Okay I got a speaker before I left" Gloria said carrying a medium sized speaker.

"Hey who would be the lead singer?" Lloyd asked.

"Lets have a vote."

"Nah lets just choose"

"Okay, Kai, Gloria and Lloyd will sing"

"Why?"  
"Because Kai will be the lower tone, Gloria is the kunoichi of music so yea…. And since Lloyd's voice actor is a girl he would be the middle" Claudia explained, Jay spluttered "Wait…. Lloyd's voice actor is a GIRL?!"

"Yea, don't question it." Jay shook his head and stared at the baffled Lloyd with an expression that said 'I am totally never going to let you live that down'

"So what song are we going to sing?" Rosetta asked

"Wait... Us?" Karina asked nervously

"Yea you! You're our new teammates!" Lloyd smiled, Karina started groaning

"I can't sing for anything god, I bet the day I sing good will bee the day Sensei stops drinking tea." Claudia nodded "She's right she can't sing"  
"Hmmm…. What if Gloria can help with that?" Cole suggested, everyone looked at him in confusion "No I mean like she IS the kunoichi of Music"

"I could give it a try…. You know what I'll do it on all of you" She then closed her eyes, her body lit up in magenta and long thin strings of magenta aura started flowing towards the Spiritual Six, when it touched them it disappeared, Gloria opened her eyes "Did it work?"  
"I don't think so" Max said sadly "I don't really sound different"  
"No silly!" Gloria laughed "I didn't make your voices better, I made it so that you know how to sing…. Err it's complicated just try" Karina took a deep breath and started singing the first song that came into her mind. (WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS WE USE! and btw when they sing its going to be this v format okay?)

 _[Karina] (From descendants)_

 _Kings and Queens it's our time to rise, wright the book story of our lives. This is us taking back the night. Ohay ohay hay!_

Karina blinked "Did I actually sound…. good?"

"No, you sounded terrible" Jay said sarcastically "Of course you sounded good!"

"My turn!" Claudia grinned

 _[Claudia]_

 _We, are the crystal bees, w-_

"No not that song!" Karina whined, Max smirked and started singing with Claudia

 _[Max and Claudia]_

 _We'll always buzz away, and if you think we can't we'll alwa- mphf!_

Karina stuck paper into their mouths "No."

"Fine~" Max pouted.

"Anyways…. what song are we going to sing?" Rosetta repeated.

"OOh! I got an idea! How about this parody I made?" Karina suggested

"No! Its a terrible parody"

"I know but lets try"

"Okay take it from the top…. 1… 2…. 3…"

 _[Gloria] (Burn)_

 _We… we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

 _'Cause we got the power, and we're building one hell of a something._

 _[Lloyd]_

 _They, they gonna feel our mighty blow, mighty blow_

 _Light it up, like fighting with movements like the flow, like the flow_

 _[Karina}_

 _When the story first start we were just normal teens_

 _[Max]_

 _Finding our role, in life, very keen to be seen,_

 _[Claudia]_

 _Now we're leaving to fight, saying our goodbyes_

 _[Everyone]_

 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _Gonna try turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start, turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _[Kai]_

 _We don't wanna fail, no. We just wanna do that tornado move, t-t-that tornado move. And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting lazy, playing games 'til the day's out._

 _[Lloyd]_

 _The time is on, its starting up, we fight the course, then we speed it up._

 _[Gloria]_

 _And it's over now, the evil's here, there's no resting now, no resting now, no resting-_

 _[Janet]_

 _When the story first start we were just normal teens_

 _[Jay]_

 _Finding our role, in life, very keen to be seen_

 _[Christy]_

 _Now we're leaving to fight, saying our goodbyes_

 _[Everyone]_

 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _Gonna try turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start, turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _[Rosetta]_

 _When the story first start we were just normal teens_

 _[Hanna]_

 _Finding our role, in life, very keen to be seen_

 _[Christina]_

 _We gonna start turn turn turn turn (turn turn)_

 _Turn turn turn turn (turn turn)_

 _[Everyone]_

 _We can try and fight, fight, fight_

 _So they can't conquer the world, world ,world_

 _We can try and fight, fight, fight_

 _So they can't conquer the world, world ,world_

 _We can try and fight, fight, fight_

 _So they can't conquer the world, world ,world_

 _We can try and fight, fight, fight_

 _So they can't conquer the world, world ,world_

 _[Christina]_

 _When the story first start we were just normal teens_

 _[Alessandro]_

 _Finding our role, in life, very keen to be seen_

 _[Claudia]_

 _Now we're leaving to fight, saying our goodbyes_

 _[Everyone]_

 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _Gonna try turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _We're gonna start, turn, turn, turn, turn_

 _[Lloyd]_

 _When the story first start we were just normal teens_

 _[Kai]_

 _Finding our role, in life, very keen to be seen_

 _[Gloria]_

 _Now we're leaving to fight, saying our goodbyes_

 _[Everyone]_

 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we try and turn._

"Whoo!" Jay cheered "That was awesome!"

"That sure was" Cordelia clapped.

"I think we have a chance at winning this thing"

"A chance? I think we're going to win" Cole said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Karina: Just sayin'... We can't sing in real life too**

 **Max: Karina's the worst**

 **Karina: HEY!**  
 **Everyone: ITS TRUE!**

 **Max: REVIEW!**  
 **Everyone: REVIEW FOR THE BEES!**


	6. Tryouts

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

* * *

The Rainbooms, Spin Harmony and Spiritual Six walked into the sports hall as Principal Celestia was booming in the mic.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" The Rainbooms rolled their eyes and everyone else cheered.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner." Vice Principal Luna said dramatically, fanning the flames of the students "Who is it going to be?" Thus making the students argue as Luna (Claudia) sighs.

"You are the worst thing to happen!" A random boy sneers in the background while the Dazzlings laughed

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored" Adagio smirked, her companions (compadres) giggled.

"And that's _before_ we've tapped into the strongest magic here"

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell" Aira interjected "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"Don't forget their friends" Sonata said.

"They aren't special Sonata, I bet their already under our spell"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio ignored the two and started plotting "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove." The Dazzlings laughed evilly as they watched the Rainbooms look around.

* * *

The tryouts started and on the stage was Snips and Snails uhhh…. Beatboxing poorly

 _[Snails]_

 _Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

 _[Snips]_

 _They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_

 _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

 _[Snails]_

 _I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_

 _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

 _[Snips]_

 _[beatboxing poorly]_

 _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_

 _My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um…_

 _[Snails]_

 _Than an orange, yo!_

 _[Snips]_

 _Yeah!_

 _[Snails]_

 _Yeah!_

 _[Snips]_

 _Represent!_

Everyone was groaning, rolling their eyes or facepalming…. They were as bad as when Karina was still terrible at singing!

"What do we... What do we do now?" Snips asked, they were finished apparently and had no idea what to do now.

"Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now" Replied Snails, they started beatboxing and freestyling again.

 _[Snips]_

 _Bam! That just happened!_

 _[Snails]_

 _Aw, yeah! We out!_

 _[Snips]_

 _Snips and Snails outta here!_

They then dropped their microphones which gave off a loud screech.

"Please do not drop the microphones" Celestia said flatly, writing down the scores with Luna.

"Yeah! Bam!" Snips laughed as the got off stage

"In your face, Rainbooms!" Snips sneered as they walked off, proud of themselves.

"Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals" Joked Applejack once the were out of hearing sight.

"Now up on the stage, Spin Harmony!" Celestia announced, The ninjas looked at each other and grinned, each knowing what song they wanted to do…. they also needed a bigger stage.

"Good luck!"

Everyone booed as the ninja got on stage, they frowned but none other the less started the song.

 _[Kai]_

 _It's time for training and we're getting started-_

 _it's on, you know_

At first all they did was sing, the students rolled their eyes, bored and the Rainbooms looked at them and sighed.

 _[Jay]_

 _and we wanna see you whip and shout it-_

 _we rock,_

 _you roll._

The Rainbooms brightened, the song was kinda catchy.

 _[Lloyd]_

 _they say, go slow_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _[Zane]_

 _we're ready for the fight, we know the drill_

 _Monday morning and we feel defeated,_

 _seems so long ago_

 _[Cole]_

 _Tuesday's comin' -_

 _we just keep on beatin_

 _'til we're in our zone_

 _they say, go slow_

 _[Everyone]_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

Just like the lyrics, the ninjas and kunoichi jumped up, kicked and then started performing spinjitzu. The audience and Dazzlings gasped, as the Rainbooms clapped and the Spiritual Six smirked.

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja,come on, come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja,come on, come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip yeah!_

 _[Janet]_

 _Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover_

 _we gotta push our game_

 _[Hanna]_

 _we slept on Thursday just to get it over,_

 _the whip's a day away!_

 _they say, go slow!_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _[Everyone]_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja,come on, come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just_

 _jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _they say, no no!_

 _[Christy & Rosetta]_

 _but we don't wanna sit around no more_

 _[Nya]_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _[Everyone]_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _jump up kick back do it again and spin!_

The audience clapped and the two principals wrote down their scores.

"You guys totally rocked!" Rainbow Dash complemented full-heartedly as the ninja and kunoichi jumped off the stage.  
"It was fine" Lloyd dismissed

"I can't believe i'm saying this but the bad guys who interrupted our song before made it way better" Jay stated.

"Next is the Spiritual Six!"

"It's our turn!" Karina yelped

"Break a leg!"  
"Gah!" Adagio grumbled "I did not see that coming"  
"Those friends Aria" She started "WERE MAGICAL?!"

"Hey I'm as surprised as you" Aria shrugged, Sonata looked up

"So we're targeting them too?"

 _[Karina] (SAO crossing fields)_

 _Put your swords all down_

 _And stand up with the crowd_

 _And admit it_

 _Your power, flows into your veins_

 _It will not get stretched or get strained_

 _[Claudia]_

 _You realise_

 _When des-tin-y chose you,_

 _To fight,_

 _All the evil deeds,_

 _Like the s-s-serpentine_

 _Or the nindroids_

 _[Alessandro]_

 _We must stand strong, with our teammates_

 _No matter how we're knocked around or beaten down_

 _We won't ever give up_

 _[Max]_

 _All the evil has yet to wake_

 _I know pure strength is what I lack_

 _You've got my back and know that we've got yours_

 _[Gloria]_

 _We have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

 _Because Lloyd's here with us_

 _Our tornadoes will spin_

 _Forever_

Lloyd grinned, it was obvious this song was written for them.

 _[Christina]_

 _(we want to fight for all our lives_

 _no matter how we will survive)_

 _[Karina]_

 _I could never light to guide us through the_

 _Night_

 _And with one touch, now I can, light up your whole sight_

 _You guys are too precious to me_

 _[Gloria]_

 _It's tempting to close your_

 _Eyes and turn from ninjago_

 _But if we left now_

 _There would be a missing beat_

 _We are a team_

 _[Karina]_

 _When all our fates have overlapped_

 _You'll realize if you carry on with every fight_

 _Your hesitation's gone_

 _[Christina]_

 _All of your fears will disappear_

 _I will become a sword to protect you guys_

 _This destiny is a curse_

 _[Alessandro]_

 _The powers we control will last for all our days_

 _And it's our fates we place squarely_

 _In your hands_

 _[Max]_

 _We only need one miracle_

 _Can you not see us at all?_

 _But one day, you'll keep screaming our names!_

 _[Claudia]_

 _Once in my dreams I fought with pride_

 _No matter how I was knocked around or beaten down_

 _I would stand up, restored_

 _[Alessandro]_

 _All the evil has yet to wake_

 _I know confidence is what I lack_

 _You've got my back and know that we've got yours_

 _[Everybody]_

 _We have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

 _Because Lloyd's here with us_

 _Our tornadoes will spin_

 _Forever_

 _[Max]_

 _(We won't ever give up_

 _We are a team no matter what_

 _I swear that we will live on_

 _We'll fight for everything we have)_

Everyone clapped again as they bowed.

"Thanks!" Gloria beamed "That was written by Claudia"

"Stop it!" She blushed then punched her lightly.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash pumped her fist in the air.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?" Pinkie asked, everyone frantically looked around to spot her, just to see her arriving in a coat with metal fringes on the bottom.

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" She panted running her hands along the metal fringes, making them jangle "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph."

"Guh…" Applejack grumbled. The ninjas looked backwards, the students were chattering, waiting for the next band to come on.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not _so_ good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Twilight reminded them.

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow Dash reassured, the Rainbooms walked on stage.

"One! Two! Three!"

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

"Boring!" Applebloom shouted, everyone else booed. The ninjas started sweat dropping, this was going bad. Even worse people were hijacking their show!

 _[Pinkie Pie]_

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

 _[Rarity]_

 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

Twilight started coughing, a piece of confetti got stuck in her mouth. The ninjas growled, this was going for too long! They nodded to Hanna who tried to use her wind to distract the show busters.

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

Snips and Snails were laughing, At least someone is having fun Hanna thought.

"Awesome"  
The wind didn't work so Christy took place using her light.

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Rarity started gasping, crying at the sametime. Christy gave up.

"Their too persistent" She told the others.

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna were applauding mockingly as the hair 7 walked down from the sage.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity cried.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack asked angrily, raising her hands in the air.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault!" Rarity pouted, pointing the floor "This was of act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this!" Applejack groaned. "We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?".

"I thought it was fine." Zane said confusingly. Karina facepalmed "Dude. A freaking band sabotaged them. HOW WAS THAT GOOD?!" Zane shrugged.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Rosetta giggled a bit. (DEM PUNS)

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy added.

"Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!" Pinkie Pie said, irritated by the events. Sunset Shimmer bit her bottom lip "You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here." She said, walking away. Karina shifted her eyes awkwardly as she walked towards the stage. Walking behind it, she looked down and took something out of the pile. Looking around, she stuffed it in her pocket and walked out, whistling a innocent tune. Claudia raised her eyebrow but didn't question it. The ninjas laughing and cheered when Derpy came onto the stage with her band mates and started playing the musical saw.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Karinia asked nervously when Sensei asked the ninjas and their newest members to come and meet him outside.

"When you six did the training we did before, I noticed…. A pattern that you fought in. I wanted to test my theory." Sensei started. The Spiritual Six quavered slightly. "By fighting the ten of them" He finished, pointing to the kunoichi and ninjas. The Spiritual Six gulped as Kai and Cole grinned.

"Aw yes! I was waiting for some action" Cole happily said, taking out his crystal scythe.

Sensei looked at them; The ninjas and kunoichi on one side, with the spiritual six on the other. Blowing the whistle, he shouted 'GO!'

Claudia looked at her staff and up at the sky. It was night. Suddenly she felt a burst of energy as the gravity changed, making everyone surprised.

Instantly, Hanna sent a tornado at Karina, knocking her back in the air and making her crash into Claudia, making the gravity return to normal to the others' relief. They fell to the ground, confused.

Kai set his fist on fire and started repeatedly hitting Alessandro. Suddenly Alessandro sneezed loudly (YES THE MAGICAL SNEEZES ARE BACK PEOPLE) and the time stopped, allowing him to hit Kai a couple more times. As the fight carried on, Alessandro started to get the handle of stopping time and constantly used that to his advantage.

Meanwhile, Claudia got up to face Rosetta, with a dark aura starting to surround her staff. Surprised and a bit scared, she sent a beam of dark magic at her on accident. Knocking her back and pinning her onto the ground by her arms. Just as she started to blasting another beam of magic, Janet punched her in the ribs causing her to recoil in pain.

"Sorry!" She apologised before jumping up and roundhouse kicking Christina who was jump sneaking up on her.

"OY!" Karina's eyes started to glow orange as she sent a blast of fire at Janet, as Nya stopped it with her water.

"Karina, no!" She yelled over the fight continuing between Janet and Christina, who had just recovered, and a very tired Alessandro. Karina's eyes stopped glowing and she looked down shamefully, calling out "SORRY!".

Max looked around and took out his sais, before immediately putting them back. Looking around, he saw Gloria fighting against Christy and Jay, and she was losing. Rushing forward, he tried to remember all of the fighting moves he learned in his previous karate class and upper kicked Jay. Being the smallest out of all of them did have its advantage as Jay swung his nunchucks over Max's head.

While they we're fighting. Sensei was watching this whole battle. He realized that his theory was right. While Karina's punches were quick and steady, Claudia's were graceful and light; just like the moon. Max's were rough and smooth, if that was even possible. Christina's were strong and powerful like the darkness she possessed. Gloria's we're graceful and smooth, almost like she was dancing while Alessandro's were quick and…. Chunky. Quickly seeing that the fight was getting out of hand, he started frantically blowing the whistle.

"STOP!" The ninjas stopped and looked at their sensei, bowing apologetically.

"Sorry sensei." Looking up, they saw that it was already morning. Meaning that their fight took a half a day.

"I think it's time we should get back to the man- Ahem, Hair 7" Lloyd said. The other nodded.


	7. Welcome to the Show

**-Chapter 7: Welcome to the show-**

* * *

 **Karina: WALCIME TO DE SHAW! WARE HARE TA LAT YA KNAW~**

 **Claudia: *facepalm***

 **Karina: I'm bored :(**

 **Lloyd: :L**

 **Jay: …. Hey… When are you guys going to say that C-**

 **Karina: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Jewels: *Looks at them* Why do you like giving out spoilers?**

 **Karina: GET BACK *Pushes Jewels out of the door*  
Jewels: …**

 **Janet: Hey, where's Stripe?**

 **Karina: Ehh…. I think he's like with Spike or something XD *Presses button* Whoops….**

 **Everyone: *facepalm*  
Karina: *Looks at script* Oh god I left too much of the original chapter….**

* * *

-Twilight's POV-

This is bad, this is really bad! We got trapped under the stage by Trixie! And yet my friends are fighting! Aww this is not good….

"Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Sunset Shimmer suddenly shouted out, startling everyone.

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship" Applejack frowned.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole 'friendship' thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else" Sunset Shimmer sighed, then I decided to speak up.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down" I shamefully looked at the ground, as Sunset Shimmer put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers. But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them"

"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" I encouraged them as we slammed are bodies on the locked door. No avail, But then there was a knock on the door. Looking at everyone, I opened it and was surprised to see Spike, the Kunoichi, the newcomers and the ninjas with Lloyd holding the key!

"Guys!" We shouted happily.

"Sorry we took so long. I has to find the ninjas and others to get you out" Spike explained. Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Not like we were the ones who found you" She said sarcastically.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack cheered.

"And there's only one way to do it!"

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"We're getting _our_ band back together!" Rainbow Dash grinned, improvising with everyone. Finally!

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity questioned, looking at the crumpled song sheet on the floor when Trixie made us fall.

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends" I smiled. Unfortunately Kai _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Gez that sounds so cheesy" Kai rolled his eyes

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one" Rainbow Dash gestured to Fluttershy, ignoring Kai's comment.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Said person squealed, pulling out the most fabulous costumes ever! I cheered out loud. This is going to be awesome!

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

As the 23 (wow thats alot XD) heros climbed on top of a hill, they could hear the faint sound of the Dazzlings singing on stage as they went on top of a hill where they were sure everyone could hear their music.

 _Welcome to the show_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Our time is now_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _Your time is running out_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow gasped in realization. Everyone facepalmed, how could they forget?!

"Uhh… Whoops?" Jay chuckled sheepishly.

"I knew we forgot something!" Hanna groaned.

"How about Gloria?" Max suggested as everyone besides his sister looked at him like he was crazy. Karina grinned and ruffled his hair, proud of his suggestion "Great idea Ma-"

"Come again?" Karina facepalmed in exasperation. When will they learn the ways of their weirdo family? (XD Its funny cause it's tru -K)

"She _is_ the kunoichi of _music_ maybe she can make some sort of speaker" Karina explained for Max.

"But she don't know how to harness it yet!" Cole argued

"I can hear you guys you know, i'm right here" Gloria crossed her arms "I can give it a try though" She added, looking at her hammer in thought. Closing her eyes, her hammer started to get bigger and bigger as its handle starts to retract. Until it looked something like a speaker.

"Yes!"

"Sweet!"

 _Feel the wave of sound_

 _As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you wanna stay_

 _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and heed us_

 _Nothing can stop us now!_

Lloyd gasped and pointed to the stage in the distance "Guys look!" Everyone looked at the direction he was pointing at. To their horror the Dazzlings started to shift shape into humanoid sirens! It was just like the hair 7's transformations but instead they had semi-clear wings and tails with eyes that glowed like wild fires. Gloria panicked and turned on the speaker. But instead of their voices, their was a loud static. Cringing, she started playing around with the buttons, narrowly succeeding.

"Ready?" She breathed. Everyone looked at her nervously.

"Are you sure there's not going to be static again?" Sunset shimmer asked worriedly. Shrugging, Gloria crossed her fingers and turned on the speaker again. This time getting what they all wanted.

The 23 of them setted up their instruments, hands hovering over their strings, beaters or just keyboards.

"1… 2… 3!" Pinkie started, tapping her drum sticks together. Twilight breathed deeply and started to sing

 _[Hair 7]_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Karina giggled and leaned over to Claudia whispering "And burst into song randomly" She recited, remembering a fanfiction summary she read before. Claudia shook her head and grabbed the nearest mic.

 _[Twilight and Claudia]_

 _Don't need to hear a crowd_

 _Cheering out my name_

 _I didn't come here seeking_

 _Infamy or fame_

Karina laughed and started dancing with Max, twirling him around as he huffed indignantly.

 _[Everyone]_

 _The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music_

 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Spiritual Six: Out!)_

 _Set myself free, yeah_

 _Let it all go (Spiritual Six: Go!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find (Spiritual Six: ahh) the music in your heart_

 _Let the (Spiritual Six: ohhh) music make you start_

 _To set yourself apart_

As they sang that part of the song, Gloria started playing the instrumental background noise as the Hair 7 discluding Sunset Shimmer started sprouting their ears and tails. To the Hair 7's surprise, the ninjas closed their eyes and started going into full potential mode. Even though it was kinda unnecessarily. The kunoichi sighed, wondering when they will reach their potentials. the Dazzlings realizing this also sang back fiercely and more quicker.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio announced, a murderous look in her eyes.

 _[Dazzlings]_

 _What we have in store_

 _All we want and more_

 _We will break on through_

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

Opening their eyes. The three sirens eyes and their pendants glowed red, sending out ghost like sirens to fight against the opposing band.

"We _Need_ to fight back!" Kai growled as his fire-like body glowed brighter, not giving up. Apparently, Alessandro thought it was the perfect time to tell their colorful friends "Kai has a hot-head streak." Shaking their heads and smiling, the ponies got into battle stance.

Fluttershy's eyes narrowed as she sent a magical butterfly beam to Sonata's ghost with her tambourine, shaking her in midair. Zane looked up as his eyes glowed white, sending a powerful ice blast to her side making Sonata's ghost fall backwards. Rarity did the same to Aria but with diamonds from her Keytar, while Kai and Nya were back to back, spraying multiple rays of fire and water at some of the vocals the sirens were sending. Twilight also tried to vocalize Adagio with stars but Adagio was hard to beat. She used her voice to block the stars as her two sisters joined her to beat the Rainbooms and their newest friends. Unfortunately the band was blasted back from the strong force of… vocals? Hanna stood her ground though, right until Aria's ghost used her tail to knock the wind kunoichi down.

"How are they so **** strong?" Kai asked incredulously, not used to be beaten by three girls and music.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" Twilight called out desperately.

"Don't you think that sounds like a reference to Starwars?" Karina whispered to Claudia and they giggled but stopped as Sunset Shimmer started to look around panically "Where's the mic?!" Twilight started sweat dropping.

"I dropped it when we fell backwards!" She realized as she looked at the microphone as it was slowly rolling down the steep hill. Karina's eyes brightened as she fumbled to dig through her pockets, taking out a brand new microphone. Christina's eyes widened "Where the hell did you get that?!" Karina chuckled nervously.

"No where…." Sunset Shimmer shrugged then picked up the microphone. She walked in front of the band, took of her jacket and started to sing

-Sunset Shimmer's POV-

I was so nervous! Twilight asked me to sing to defeat the sirens and I didn't know what to do! So I just took a deep breath motioned to Gloria to start a drum solo and sang…

 _[Sunset and Twilight]_

 _You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

The first verse I sung was something I remembered when I stole a peek from Fluttershy's song book -don't ask.-. Apparently the others saw the song I was singing too because they started standing back up and grabbing their own microphones… Why didn't I just grab one of those?!

 _[Everyone]_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light of_

 _Friendship on our side!_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

We were so happy! And we all were motioning for the people to sing along, and they did.

 _[Everyone]_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

Suddenly I felt funny, I felt warm and protected... Right before my eyes I was transforming into one of those hybrids my friends were!

 _[Everyone]_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives, survives!_

Omigosh! We made a giant magical disco rainbow unicorn! The ummm... Nijas? looked shocked too… If not a bit disgusted…. if only I got the camera…. My friends seem to be unfazed, then again they did do it before to defeat… me…

-Narrator's POV-

The magical disco rainbow unicorn flew to the sirens and with its tip of its horn…. 'BAM!' the sirens were defeated and their pendants were destroyed in the process.

After the light cleared the Dazzlings were shocked and panicked-stricken to find out their pendants that they were so used to hanging around their neck gone. Fumbling, they tried to sing, hoping what they thought was happening wasn't happening. And boy they were bad!

 _[Dazzlings (Without pendants)]_

 _WE will be adORED_

 _Tell us that yOU want US_

 _WE won't be ignORED_

Well that didn't go so well. As the crowd was free from their spell, they had a…. Different opinion on their casters music. Booing and throwing food, the crowd parted for the 23 of them to walk to the stage. But to their annoyment the sirens ran off stage before they could throw more food.

"Guess that explains why these were so special to them" Sunset Shimmer chuckled picking up a shard of the leftovers of their pendants

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls" Twilight realized, but before anyone could process what was happening Flash Sentry ran up to Twilight and hugged her,

"Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" They both blushed as the girls giggled and the boys snickered, while Jay started wolf whistling… Well until Nya slapped him.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie boasted stomping onto the stage only to throw a gas bomb; that she used for magic tricks, on them. The majority of them were coughing when the smoke cleared. Besides Hanna, Zane and surprisingly Max.

"She's gone!" Pinkie Pie gaped, clutching her hair with her hands. "Oh, wait. There she is" She stared at the left wall to the big stage where Trixie was climbing over and unfortunately fell.

"Trixie's okay!" She shouted, clearly oblivious that no one cares.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals" Rainbow Dash said hinting to Sunset Shimmer -she looked happy, wide eyes and all-. Suddenly to their surprise she picked up a mint guitar that was lying nearby and played an awesome guitar riff which left everyone stunned.

"I also play guitar" She grinned cockily.

"We'll see" Rainbow Dash laughed, regaining consciousness.

* * *

"Sure wish you guys could stay longer" Applejack sighed, covering her head with her country styled hat.

"Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time" Twilight reassured.

"Us too. We need to find out how to get back to Ninjago and how to find the shards" Sensei added, looking at the Spiritual Six who were goofing with Stripe. "And they need to get some proper training" He chuckled.

"Ready?" Twilight asked everybody once they all shared a few hugs and waves.

"Rea-"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to Cordelia, who was running towards them. Realizing that they forgot to count her.

"Oh sorry" Twilight giggled as Cordelia crossed her arms. The ninjas cheered as they ran into the portal, followed by Twilight. The Spiritual Six looked unsure though. Claudia huffed and dragged her friends towards the portal muttering 'bunch of scaredy cats'.

* * *

 **Cordelia and Stripe: WHY DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING ME?!**

 **Karina: *sheepish* Ehheheh…. Sorry…. *They growl* BYE!**


	8. NOTICE (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hello guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. But honestly, how many people are still expecting one after 2 years?

So, TMOPS is officially closed because both me and Claudia have pretty much left the Ninjago fandom a while back. Although some of our characters, or more specifically, the Spiritual Six have been uh... saved? and have their own separate stories if any of you actually cared about them then here's a link to the website about them (along with the stories, comics and character biographies) because we couldn't post them here cause they're not connected to Ninjago anymore :/

thespiritualsix . weebly . com (Please delete spaces and copy and paste)


End file.
